The Unfiled Quests of Camp Half-Blood
by estherhannah
Summary: Quests of Camp Half-Blood that are untold and have some links to the Heroes of Olympus series and the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Remember in the Last Olympian Poseidon said he would claim Percy's siblings and put them in camp? About his half siblings Leah and Seth who go to Camp Half-Blood and are chosen to lead a very important quest. Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**The edited version. We changed Chapter 1 because we thought it sounded boring. The rest of the story is still the same though. Sorry for the changes. Thank you Vulcan18 for being so loyal to this fanfic, we really appreciate it! Please review and follow! Continue reading this fanfic, you'll love it, I promise**!:)

**P.S If you hate this fanfic for some reason, kindly skip to Chapter 13. It has 3000+ words and is the quest and battle scene and it TRULY ROCKS! Really! Go check it out then you can stop reading this fanfic if you like.**

Leah POV

Everything was fine. Life was normal - for Leah and Seth's life, which basically _wasn't _normal. Seth, Leah's annoying younger twin brother was picking on his Cheerios as usual while Leah was munching on her wholemeal bread. Seth and Leah's mother was checking mail and grumbling over bills. Leah heard her gasp and she glanced up from pulling the crust off the wholemeal bread. Her mother was holding a blue envelope with a trident on it. She opened it slowly, read the greenish slip of paper inside ...and freaked out. Leah had no idea why. Her mother re-read the peice of paper a few times before crumpling it into as ball and throwing both the envelope and the letter at the floor, but before Leah could pick it up to read what scared her mother so much, it disappeared.

"Yo, mama! What magic trick was that! Tell me man!" Seth pestered, annoying as usual. _Strange_, Leah thought, conveniently ignoring her younger twin. Something was bothering her mother. Something important.

"Mum...what's wrong?" Leah asked worriedly.

Mum blinked and stared at Leah, as if she just noticed her presence. "Nothing...nothing darling. Just go to school." Mum said, trying to keep the obvious worry out of her voice. Leah raised her eyebrow but nodded. She knew better than to question her mother when Mum was in this mood.

"Mu-um...wait!" Seth whined as he continued counting his Cheerios (he was on number 327)._ Immature,_ Leah thought, as she pulled him out of his seat and dragged him out of the door. Seth mumbled something about how people don't appreciate numbers and cereal, then both of them walked mutely to school. Leah was thinking about her mother. Usually her mother was calm, cool and collected, the best poker face you could ever see. This time, however, something caused her to lose her cool. _Could it be?...No...not possible..._Leah thought, _my father?_ Leah was always looking at the letters, hoping that at least one of them were from him. But they never were. She was fifteen already, and should have known better than to keep wishing and hoping. But she hoped on anyway.

Leah never knew her father. Her mother never liked to talk about him. Conversation about their dad goes like this:

Leah: Mum, can you tell us about dad?

Mum: No.

Seth: Please?

Mum: No.

(repeats ten thousand times)

End of Conversation.

Now that her mum was behaving so strangely...

(Change of Scene) In School. Take 1. Action!

Second Period. Maths. Mrs Stiller drones on and on about Algebra, but no one is listening, as usual. However, Leah is daydreaming instead of texting her friends under her desk, which is not usual. So far, school has been...well, school. But why does Leah feel out of place, like she is watching a scene of a classroom, not in the scene? Leah shook herself. _Idiot_, she thought,_ you're delusional_. Yet, Leah knew something was going to happen, really soon. Something like-

"CRASH!" The window beside Leah shattered into a million pieces. Mrs Stiller screamed. The entire class screamed. Seth shouted, "Awesome!" Leah stared. A dark haired, tall, muscular( not in the bodybuilder way. More like the fit, lean way) cute, handsome (fine, Leah admitted, totally gorgeous. The hottest boy she has seen ever) guy jumped through the window with a bow and quiver.

"Leah and Seth Stansfield? We need you here RIGHT NOW!" He shouted. Ooh, he sounded reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllllll hot. Even with a flustered red face and a barking voice. He blinked at Leah and hesitated. Leah shyly put a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered, "I'm Leah..."

The hot guy continued staring at Leah as he answered, "I'm Will. Will Solace-"

"AND I'M SETH!" Seth yelled as he plonked in between Leah and Will. Leah glared at Seth. Seth ignored her and asked, "So, Will, why are you here, jumping in here like Superman? Or is it Robin Hood?"

Will jumped, blinked at Leah (_did I spill wholemeal crumbs on my sweater_? Leah thought nervously and wiped away an imaginary spot from her clothes) and looked at Seth as if he were pissed at him (who wouldn't be?).

"You guys...Chiron said your dad sent a letter (_I knew it!_ Leah thought) to your mum to come over immediately. What are you guys doing here? Didn't your mother receive the letter?" Before Seth could say something like, "Yeah, she ignored it!", Leah interrupted, "Maybe. I don't know. Where do you have to bring us anyway?"

Will looked around wildly. Before Leah could ask sweetly,_do you need anything?_ He scowled in a mega hawt way, "Camp Half-Blood! Now! Before-" And right at that moment, Mrs Stiller turned into a Fury (**Copied from Percy Jackson. I know, you want something new. Sorry. I read the first book long ago so I forgot how to describe the Fury. Google it. :P LOL**) and lunged towards them. "Yeah...anyway, we have to go!" Will grabbed Leah and Seth's hands and they jumped out of the window while their classmates continued screaming.

"Um, Will, we are on the fifth FLOOR!" Leah screamed the last word aloud as a golden chariot, appeared underneath. Will, Leah and Seth fell into it and found themselves face to face with a tough-looking girl.

"Whaddaya looking at, punk?" The girl demanded. Leah gulped and looked away as Will scolded, " Clarisse! They are new! Anyway, hurry up! We need to go back! Quickly!"

Mrs Stiller-The Fury-crashed out of the window just then. Clarisse grinned and said, "Yeah man! Shoot that Fury!" then the chariot whizzed away, so fast that Leah felt like puking. Will began shooting arrows at the Fury. Leah looked dreamily at him. Will was sooo awesome. Stiller the Fury gasped as an arrow shot her in the chest. Then she went down, down, down, until Leah couldn't see her anymore. _I hope she's okay...not._ Leah thought and laughed aloud. Mrs Stiller as a math teacher was horrible, her as a Fury was worse!

Will probably didn't know what she was laughing about, but he laughed as well. "Yeah, it's kinda crazy around here. Anyway, I'll explain everything. Clarisse, to Camp-Half Blood!" Clarisse nodded and sent the chariot at full speed, far far away from New York.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so i forgot to say at first, this is my first fanfic so please read and preview and favourite and...yeah. This might be a bit like each Rick Riordan books but well...Enjoy!**

Seth POV

They rode on in silence. Leah and Will kept staring at each other, then looking away. Clarisse kept going "Hyah!Hyah!" and whipping the chariot as though it were a horse. Seth had loads to ask, like _What the heck is Camp Half-Blood? Who are you guys? Why do you look like Robin Hood? What letter did your Chiron dude claim that dad wrote to us? How did Mrs Stiller turn into a Fury? What are we doing in a golden chariot? Why do you even own a golden chariot? _But for the first time, Seth shut up. For one, no one was talking, and Seth didn't want to talk to himself. Two, Seth was thinking about all the questions he just asked himself as he tried to count all the clouds in the sky.

Like the Cheerios, he soon lost count and was forced to stop recounting and re-recounting when the chariot crash landed.

"Poof!" The chariot crashed head-first onto a patch of grass. The entire chariot exploded, knocking Clarisse, Will, Leah and Seth out of it. Amazingly, they survived, although the chariot obviously didn't. They weren't even injured.

"Oh gosh, here we go again. The Apollo Cabin is gonna kill us." Clarisse mumbled. Before Seth could ask what she meant, he noticed that many people were staring at them.

The people there were mainly teenagers, though there were a few kids as young as seven years old. All of them wore orange T-shirts for some reason (**I don't feel like describing everything so just read those details in the book.**) Three girls stepped in front, tilted their head model-like (simultaneously! It was sorta creepy) and gave a look at Leah and Seth like they were ugly little cuddly toys.

**This short part about the daughters of Aphrodite is what I wrote in Part One, so it may seem familiar if you read this fanfic before. It may be a little confusing though. However, this part is necessary so just continue reading it and try not to get confused.**

Pause for Leah POV

At first look, you would already know they were typical popular teenage girls-though they only wore orange T-shirts and tiny FBT shorts. Something about them was...attractive. They looked gorgeous with lip-gloss pouts and silky wavy locks. Though Leah usually pretty much sucked in making friends with _this_ kind of girls, slight hope surged through her and she beamed eagerly at them. Maybe they could be friends...? "Hey!" She smiled at them.

The tallest girl, an Asian beauty, jabbed a long, pink-painted nail in Leah's face. Leah gulped, staring cross-eyed at the finger. "Um?" She stammered. The girl flicked her shiny black hair, batting her pink-eye lined eyes. "OMG, just _look_ at the new batch!" Her gang followed her lead, giggling cattily. The girl leaned in, so that Leah and her were only inches apart.

The Asian girl wrinkled her nose. "Honey, do you _really_ have to kill skunks with your stink? Honestly!" Seth saw Leah swallow. He knew she was thinking_ Don't let her get to you, girl. You're tough. You can stand up for her. Show her!_

Leah shoved the girl out of her face. "Who are you and what do you want?" She scowled. The Asian girl just rolled her dark brown eyes and replied in a (Leah had to admit) melodious and captivating voice, "_Person_! Btw, I am Drew. My peeps are Taylor and Hannah. FYI, _you_" Drew took a step back and brushed imaginary slime off her shoulder, where Leah had shoved her, "are in our way. And obviously, since you _crash landed_," Drew gave a little giggle, "We are here to chaperone you._ Obviously_." Taylor and Hannah giggled along with her.

Leah wanted to fight back. Really, she did. But Drew's charming, soothing voice made her simply want to... _obey_. As if Drew had supernatural powers to get her to do things!

Leah shook herself. She was being stupid. She got to her feet, squaring her shoulders.

"Okay, okay. Chill." Leah grabbed Seth's hand and hauled him away. _Come on_, Seth, let's _go_. Leah stomped away and dragged Seth along with her. She did try to get Seth to shoot those girls The Famous Dirty Look he often gave her. Seth just gazed at Drew, moony-eyed.

"Toodles!" Hannah, a blonde with baby blue eyes, flashed them a fake smile, revealing pearly white, perfectly straight teeth, wiggling those french-manicured fingers. Seth blushed, and Leah huffed furiously. This was going to be a _long_ day.

Continue with Seth POV

Seth followed Leah to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood reluctantly. He cast a nervous look at Taylor, Hannah and Drew's direction. They were comparing manicures, giggling and flicking their hair. Darn, they were gorgeous. Maybe he could hook up with one of them. Or, maybe not. Things never worked out for him. He figured that out a pretty long time ago. Right on cue, Drew turned- her flawless features made Seth gawk at her dreamily- and then she turned, glared at him through those magnificent brown eyes, stuck out her right index finger and tongue in a "L" formation, mouthing (with those perfect pink lips, no less): Loo-zer. Seth gulped and looked away quickly.

Leah stormed past, her long toffee-brown hair hastily scraped back into a loose plait. Her brilliant sea-green eyes, just like Seth's, flashed with blazing anger. Unlike her Seth and their mother had white-blond hair. It was kinda embarrassing, really. who ever heard of a guy with white-blond hair and bright green eyes? Uh-huh. Bad match. The genes must have been mixed up somehow. Leah would look pretty good like that. Then again, Leah looked "pretty good" in anything. Anyway, only their mother knew where that toffee brown colour came from, and she never told.

Well _okay_, it came from their _father_. Duh. But the twins had never seen their father before. He left before they were born. Seth hated him for leaving their mother, for leaving him, for- never mind. Seth shook the bad thoughts away and trailed frantically after Leah. "Hey Leah- Leah! Wait up!" He darted after her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"_What?! _" Leah, always the stronger, tougher one, turned around while wrenching his hand off her shoulder, twisting his hand off her shoulder. Seth squeaked like a guinea pig and clutched his throbbing hand. " i just... well i mean.. you're a girl, you know, so... you're a girl, and cos you're a girl, i think th-" Leah glared at him and stood arms akimbo. "_ Yes, _ Seth, for your information, i _am_ a girl. Since you haven't noticed for the past 15 years."

" Nononono... i meant- Leah, listen! Leah! Leah,_ please_..." Seth drew in a deep breath and said in a rush," What exactly does a girl like? As in.. what impresses a girl? You know the type- black hair and dark brown eyes and slightly tan skin, with a certain name that starts with a D and ends with a W and its certain middle letters are-"

"Let me guess.. R and E? i have _no idea_ who you are talking about, so relax." Seth smiled, but then he realised Leah was turning ever so slightly red. " Let's say for example you like _Drew_.." " Yes! Exactly!" "Seth Stansfield.. You are _so..._ARGH!" Leah groaned and stomped away. Seth sighed and followed Leah into the assembly. Leah was older than Seth by 2 minutes. That fatal 2 minutes, just 2- but Seth will _never_ be older. The injustice of it all!

Leah and Seth, along with the other kids, piled in and sat in rows, facing a clean cut...pony. _Wow_, Seth thought, _their costumes are look so real!_ From waist down, the guy standing in front of them had horse features, and the rest of him was human. Seth gazed around. Apparently, the camp T-shirt was orange. There was a banner that read: "Welcome". Seth, being dyslexic, read the banner as "Wlmecoe". Seth wanted to ask Leah if the word was Welsh, but checked himself on time. Of course, the word is _welcome_. How obvious. Anyway, Leah was dyslexic too, and unlike Seth, she hated being dyslexic. For Seth, it was a good excuse for not handing in homework.

Anyway, the man said, "Hello everyone! Welcome back to Camp Half-Blood! Congratulations for not dying! My name is Chiron. I'm the director of the camp. For those who are new, Half-Blood means demi-god, which mean children of Gods in Greek and Ro...ahem, mythology (_what did Ro ahem stand for_, Seth wondered). Your new campmates are Mitchell, Ella, James, Leah, Seth, John and Benjamin. Give them our Camp Half-Blood welcome cheer! (There was a really crazy cheer that did not make any sense to Seth, but he enjoyed it anyway because he felt important, like a pop star.) We will assign you partners to take you around the camp..." Chiron droned on. Seth began to dream until he heard Chiron say, "And this is our Oracle, Rachel Dare.",gesturing to a girl with red hair. _Oracle?_ Seth saw Leah blink. He thought the same. _Wait a second, an Oracle?_ Seth stared at the other campers, but apart from the new ones, everyone seemed to think that was normal. Okay..

Chiron assigned the new kids their partners. Leah got Michelle, a girl with dark hair and blue eyes. Seth got a boy called William. With wavy brown hair and cool blue eyes. Then, Chiron dismissed the kids. Seth did not have time to question about the 'Oracle' thing, because William came and practically dragged him away. The last thing he heard was Michelle saying to Leah, "Hey! You must be Leah! I'm Michelle. Come on, I'll show you around."

Leah POV

Michelle started by showing Leah some cabins, where all the campers stayed. Leah was too busy thinking, _What am I doing here again?_ Honestly, she, the straight-headed one, still had no idea what she and Seth were here for. Okay, so they were play-acting as a demi-god, whatever that is. There are people that look like My Little Pony, and some have swords and spears beside them, which looked totally fake. A drama camp, fine. _Why does mom have to send us here though? We have no interest in acting,_ Leah thought.

Michelle droned on and on. Leah knew she was being friendly, but she was deep in thought, until they walked pass a cabin decorated in pink. Perfume wafted out through the open doorway. Leah could see dressing mirrors, wardrobes, makeups...Leah gagged. Who DIED in here? She saw a pink fluffy doormat with cursive letters. Leah took five seconds to figure out the word _Aphrodite_. Oh. The love and beauty goddess. No wonder. Leah hoped she didn't have to play act as a Barbie Doll. That would be really lame.

After that, Leah was more attentive to Michelle's 'documentary'. According to Michelle, Cabin Seven was 'children' of Ares, the war god. It was decorated with shields, daggers, swords and- was that human SKULLS? Gosh, these guys were seriously into Halloween. Another cabin was invisible. All the beds were 'floating', and the kids inside were 'walking in the air' and practising tricks like making each other's ear disappear or something. Cool, but, um, how did they do that? Michelle stopped abruptly and grinned from ear to ear. "Girl, welcome to MY cabin- Hecate."

"Hecate...goddess of magic? That means...you guys are pretending to be...be demi gods?" Leah finally blurted out what was on her mind. Michelle shook her curly head, so it looked like her head was on fire. "Not _pretending_, Leah, we _are_." Leah just stared. Then blinked. "Uh-huh. Right. As if! Seriously, Michelle, I-" Leah trailed off when she noticed the serious (and offended) look on Michelle's freckled face. "Michelle? I...you're saying...that this isn't play acting...that Seth and I are...are...kids of a...GOD?"

Michelle looked away, sighed and nodded. "Who stuck around, Leah? Your mum? Uh-huh. She probably knew that your dad was a god. So she sent you. To camp. Where the monsters, hunting you down, cannot get you. Everyone you see here, Leah, every kid...is a demigod."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who viewed and liked and commented! :) random comment..i've finished reading the mark of Athena, i decide i like Leo best! :) anyway, have fun reading!**

Leah POV

Leah swallowed. This was kinda hard to digest. This was no drama camp. This was a _demigod _camp. And somehow, she believed it. She couldn't explain why. Her mother always read she and Seth Greek myths for bedtime stories ever since they were young. As she grew up, however exciting those myths were, she "matured" and grew bored of it. Her mother still insisted on reading at least one myth every night. Leah would usually blank her, but Seth really liked that stuff. He'd _always_ head to the Greek myths section when they visited bookstores or libraries.

Her mother. Selena Stansfield. She was beautiful, pretty enough to attract a...a _god_. Um, excluding the fact that this god had ditched her. But anyway, according to Michelle, he had to leave. Okay, so not really _had_ to, but gods apparently don't stay for long. Maybe that's a godly rule or something...? Lame. :(

Michelle shrugged and played with the javelin strapped across her back. "its true, Leah. Most likely, at tonight's campfire, you'll be claimed by your father."

"Claimed. Really." Leah rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You'll go to one of the cabins. If not, they'll stick you in the Hermes cabin till you get claimed."

"These...monsters. What do you mean, exactly? And for the rest of my life I'll be stuck _here?!"_

_"_Chill, Leah. Listen, okay? The older you get, and the more powerful you are, the more monsters will come after you. Demigods stink, apparently."

_"Stink_, huh? Thanks a lot."

" To the _monsters_, i mean. Monsters like giants and TItans -those are really hard to beat- and sorceresses and so on. And... you're fifteen already? Strange..after what Percy Jackson forced the gods to promise him that they will claim their kids by around twelve years old...It's all right I guess. At least you're here, safe and sound now. You'll be claimed soon, i expect."

" Then why are we hiding in this damn camp? Why not kill these monsters? Are demigods cowards too?"

"Leah, we want to get rid of them too. But we _can't_. They're far too strong. And lately.. well, Gaea is waking. she's opened the Doors of Death and monsters that died before...they're coming back. Four of our campers, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez(**GO LEO!)**, Jason Grace and Annabeth Chase left yesterday. they're going... somewhere. i don't know. They built this large warship called Argo 2 and flew off. They had this meeting with all the senior counselors before that and then... well, i'm not really clear about this. You'll have to ask Will. He was there."

Leah felt a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. Seth's buddy Will, the one with the brown hair that kept flopping into his enchanting blue eyes in that cute way was.. um, MEGA HAWT. But she wasn't going to say that. _ Definitely _not to a girl she only just knew an hour ago. Instead she said," Gaea? Really? LIke, Mother Earth?"

"Yeah, she's bad. Weird, huh? So yeah, anyways, its not like we're actually _stuck_ here. This is just a summer camp, where we train in combat and skills in case we run into monsters. So chill. Oh, and we have quests sometimes, but don't count on getting picked- um, no offence. It's just-"

Leah's eyes glittered. "Tell me about it." She interrupted, gesturing at Artemis's cabin.

Michelle smiled. "Oh, that's Artemis'. It's honorary because she's a maiden and she vowed not to have kids. So it's empty, though there _are_ teenage immortal demigod girls (and ONLY girls) known as the Hunters of Artemis. They go around killing monsters and they're really brave. Their uniform is, like, seriously cool with parkas and silver jewelry. They can only die in combat (cool huh?Depends how you look at it actually)They're good friends with the white wolves, who stay with them." Michelle explained. Leah thought these Hunters of Artemis must have lots of fun. She secretly decided to become a Hunter. It sounded superb.

Michelle saw Leah's wishful look and continued, "They use silver arrows, mostly. Artemis is the goddess of the moon and hunting. She's also the twin of Apollo, the sun god. So arrows, Artemis, Artemis,moon,moon,wolves,wolves,silver. It's all connected. Oh, and did I mention that they TOTALLY swear off boys" Michelle watched Leah's face as Leah turned scarlet. Leah's eyes wandered to where William and Seth were talking. Gods of Olympus, William was CUTE and HOT. She'd get Seth to, ahem, _introduce_ them.

Michelle followed Leah's gaze, then her smirk faded. "William-well, he's not a good idea. He's well-Drew's uh-" Leah groaned. "Don't tell me, Drew's boyfriend? _She_ would be! Of all people, why?" Michelle had to laugh at Leah's dramatic,tragic laments. "Leah, please! Not his _girlfriend_. He's just one of the guys who Drew hasn't attracted with her charm speaking (that is a rare gift of Aphrodite, to convince others to listen to huh?). Oh wait, did I mention she was a daughter of Aphrodite? Like Taylor and Hannah. That's why she's 'beautiful' to guys, and with her charmspeak...well you better watch out. The only person Drew failed to wow over was Jason Grace, who's on a quest. And that was only because she was up against Piper McLean, also a daughter of Aphrodite and with MUCH better charmspeak than Drew. She's now dating Jason, and they are on a quest together SO SWEET RIGHT! But she's nice anyhow. She's head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. Anyway...Obviously, Drew is saving Will as one of her last victims. So seriously, it is _not_ a good idea to get Drew on your bad. Take my advice."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people!Hope you like this chapter! like i said, comment and give suggestions! **

Seth POV

Seth sighed. So he was, what, a half blood? Oh joy. He always knew he had a connection with Greek mythology.

So far Camp Half-Blood seemed awesome enough. Lava wall rock climbing,monster fighting, snare setting, combat fighting? Bring it on! And something was wrong with Will Solace,though. The Apollo dude. He was really distant, speaking absently and smiling dreamily(and winningly)at _Leah_, who was talking to Michelle.

Figured out what was wrong with Will so far?Duh. He _liked_ Leah. So okay,she was pretty. _And_ cool. _And_ pretty. _And_ friendly. Fine,in guys' eyes she was _perfect_. Happy?Basically, she was everything Seth wanted to be. Uh,excluding the gender part. Still,she was his _sister_. Will liked his _sister_(how scary is _that_?),and to make things worse,according to the sappy smile Drew gave Will ( At first Seth thought Drew was smiling at him, but when he grinned back Drew shot him a Death Glare), Drew liked Will. Not him. Never him. He, Seth Stansfield, never stood a chance.

Of course, it was always Leah who was the most attractive, the most fun to be with. For the twins,she was the leader,she protected him. Seth recalled the time when they were just 12,a few Christmases ago..

That time, a sleepy-looking person had just appeared out of the mud outside their house. They had just come back from school. Their mother,as usual,worked over-time to support them (since their dad,whoever he is,left them because he's a _god_ and _obviously_ is too superior to even visit or support them),so she wasn't home. Seeing the creepy sleepy person,Leah had run into the house,dragging Seth along, locking and shutting the doors and windows.

Outside,materialising from the mud,were two giants-what had Will called them earlier?- Earthborn. They had six arms each and they were knocking down the doors of their house. The twins looked on helplessly. At first thought, Seth thought they were maybe very eccentric salesman promoting a Wii Kinect monster game. that would be pretty cool, actually. But Leah was really freaked. After a while, she stood up and went into the kitchen. She swept up two huge choppers and one knife. She shoved the knife into her pocket and opened the door. Then she turned around and smiled a warm comforting smile at Seth. Seeing his astonished, dismayed face,she ran her fingers through her hair,a habit of their mother's,and promised, "It'll be fine,Seth. Don't worry."

Then she closed the door behind her,bolting it from the outside. Seth had tried to run after her, but could only bang on the locked door and watch as his sister marched up to the Earthborn. Despite how brave she looked,in an army jacket,camo pants and a green T-shirt(speckled with mud because she was defending Seth from the bullies that took it as a daily ritual to throw mud at him in school),Seth could sense her trembling in fear. He could see it in her green eyes.

The bigger of the Earthborn grinned down at her,revealing yellow teeth with human flesh appearing in- between. Leah had swallowed nervously. "So this is the future mighty hero Leah! The child of one of the Big Three! Ah,well,I don't want to fight. Just hand over your brother." Leah's jaw tightened. "No. Leave us NOW." The mighty Earthborn just bellowed with laughter.

Leah acted quickly. She had a sharp chopper in each hand. Throwing it like a frisbee, the blade glinted in the sunlight and struck three of the first Earthborn's arms. Two were sliced off instantly;the other was bleeding mud badly. The Earthborn stared at his two arms on the ground. Then his face went purple with rage and tackled Leah with four remaining massive fists. Leah skidded across the ground,and the smaller Earthborn looked at the larger one,obviously expecting him a little praise.

The larger Earthborn had picked up a silver Mercedes Benz and was observing it intently. He said, "Mmm...Kill her first." Looking slightly disappointed at the lack of praise, the smaller Earthborn dashed to Leah,but Leah got up and slashed off the Earthborn's feet. He roared in pain, four arms lashing out at her. A few times Leah got hit but she managed to plunged the other chopper into his gut. The Earthborn immediately crumbled into a large purple clump of play-dough like clay.

The bigger giant shoved his hand into the Benz, grabbed hold of the screaming person in it, pulled his hand out, and then stuffed the person into his mouth. Eww. Nasty. Seth shivered. The giant then dropped the Benz and lumbered over to Leah, who stared up at the Earthborn defiantly, breathing heavily. He took one glance at the, uh, play-dough lump, and shook his finger at Leah. "Stupid girl! You actually think you can take me on by yourself? You're gonna need more than just spunk. Come on now, hand your brother over."

Leah made no reply. She charged the giant, remaining knife in hand, glittering green eyes wild. She swung but the giant simply ducked, laughing. He reached down and picked Leah up

by her ponytail with a gigantic purple fist and brought her up 4 meters so that they were eye-to-eye. Leah screamed in pain, legs kicking wildly, gritting her teeth, eyes screwed up in pain. She dropped her knife, and it clattered to the floor, glinting in the sunlight.

Seth's knuckles turned white as he gripped the window sill. Suddenly determined, he lifted a wrought iron and wood chair- you know, something like the garden chairs- and continuously rammed it against the window. Cracks begin to form on the glass.

Meanwhile, still holding Leah by her hair, the giant bent down and picked up Leah's knife. " You'll see. Your little Seth will come to us at his own will. And you would be partly the cause of that. It has been foretold. And you can do nothing about it." He gloated, savoring the moment. At that moment, the glass window shattered unexpectedly, and Seth, along with the garden chair, tumbled out of the broken window." Seth! No, go back!" Leah cried, despite the searing pain that shot through her body from the roots of her hair.

The giant smiled."Ah, what did i tell you? My prize has come!" Seeing him distracted, Leah seized the knife out of the giant's hand and plunged it into his ghastly purple forehead.

The Earthborn roared and dropped Leah, who landed on the dirt headfirst, and lolled, now only half-conscious. The giant dropped to his knees, then exploded into dust. Seth picked himself up and shot towards Leah. She blinked opening her eyes and letting out a small moan. " Oh LeahLeahLeah are you okay? Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh," Seth fussed over her, flustered and anxious. Neither Leah nor Seth noticed or remembered about the sleeping mud lady.

"Don't think you've defeated us. You haven't. You, Seth Stansfield, shall serve me willingly." Seth, stricken, grabbed the garden chair and threw it at the sleeping woman, who dissolved into the mud. However, Seth had this feeling she wasn't just _gone_.

When their mother arrived, she took one look at the scene and commanded the twins to pack their bags. They were moving. Again. They were _always_ moving, all the time. They left for Canada the next day. Seth couldn't figure-

" Hey, Man. Dude, you okay?" Will was shaking him. Seth blinked and shook his head slightly." Yeah... sure. Sorry. Just blanked." Will nodded, understanding. " Yeah, i get it. Happens to us demigods all the time. Come on, I'll show you Half-Blood Hill.


	5. Chapter 5

Leah POV

Michelle led Leah to a storage house near the Hephaestus cabin. Inside, weapons of all kinds glittered; daggers, swords, guns, arrows, spears and so on. "Welcome to the weapon storage. Hephaestus Cabin makes the best. We've got _loads_ of ancient, valuable, powerful weapons once used by great heroes. They all have a history, a story to tell..." Michelle used such an awed voice that Leah lean forward in expectation. " They're made of powerful materials: Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, you name it. Me, i got myself a javelin. You can pick one if you like. You're pretty responsible." Michelle said it casually, but Leah flushed slightly with pleasure. Lots of adults told her that, and then followed by the sentence,"It's such a pity you always insist on landing yourself in trouble." _Blahblahblah. Whatever._ Those people would tell her mother, but then Selena never really blamed or scolded Leah. Selena was really nice and understanding. This godly parent of Leah's was an idiot to ditch Selena.

"Ohhkayyy...? Um, sooo, let's see your.. javelin, right?" Leah shifted nervously, glancing from weapon to weapon. " Yeah, okay! It's Imperial gold. Cool, huh? It's like a boomerang, see. If I drop it, i just open my palm and _whoosh _it comes back into my hand!" Michelle grinned, flashing shiny white teeth and demonstrating." Sometimes we ask the Athena cabin's senior counsellor Annabeth Chase to pair up weapon with person but cos y'know, Athena the wisdom and war goddess. But well, now that she's gone we ask Malcolm, the "second-in-command" of the Athena cabin." Michelle reached over and pressed a red button on the wall. There was a shrill, short " _rrriiiiinnng" _sound and in half a minute, a sandy-haired, bulky dude jogged over. He was seriously hyper, drumming his fingers on the window sill in super-speed motions. He suddenly swiveled around to face Michelle and Leah, a large grin lighting up his egg-shaped face, making his eyes squint. Leah eyed him anxiously.

"Heyy Chelle! Need help picking a weapon?" Without waiting for an answer, Malcolm turned and grinned even wider at leah, which Leah guessed must have been really painful. He eyed Leah up and down, then snatched up a golden sword and thrust it into Leah's hands, and held her at shoulder's length, studying her. He tilted his head from left to right, frowned, then smiled even brighter than before. _Okay, one word_, Leah thought,_ Freeaky..._

"Yeah, suits her! Aaaaand.. YES! Arrows for you!" He whooped. Leah jumped back hastily and tucked the dagger into the pocket of her army jacket, slowly edging away from Malcolm. Malcolm handed her a quiver filled with silver-tipped arrows, as well as a bow that literally radiated with power and intesity. She felt a small tremor and a wave of calm, peacefulness washed over her. "It belonged to a Hunter. She died in combat. Slow, painful death. Now she's a cluster of very angry pansies. Anyway, here ya go. Bye Chelle, bye girl, what's-your-name."Malcolm shot off, disappearing as quickly as he appeared. Leah blinked. Ohhhkkayyy...?

Then she looked down at the quiver, bow and arrows in her eyes, marveling. Slowly, she slung it over her left shoulder. It felt quite... right. Michelle tilted her head and smiled slightly. "It...fits you. A lot." Michelle said quietly. Then she stood up, clearing her throat. "C'mon, it's nearly dinner time. I'll show you Half- Blood Hill first, then we'll go to the pavilion."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Ok so i thought of doing another chapter, for Will's point of view! :) For those who haven't figured it out yet, Will is Will Solace, the son of Apollo. He's not mentioned much in Rick Riordan's books and when i was thinking of adding a guy called Will i was like, there's also a Will in Percy jackson, why don't i make them the same person? This chapter might be pretty short, Will's POV won't come very often. Anyway, enjoy!**

Will POV

** Will was head over heels for Leah.** She was pretty alright, tall and slim with long wavy toffee-brown hair that was scraped into a messy braid. She had slightly tan skin, brilliant green eyes the colour of the sea, with a don't-mess-with-me look in them- sort of like Annabeth Chase's. Of course, he was pretty sure Leah Stansfield was even nicer than Annabeth. She had high cheekbones and pale pink lips, slightly chewed, as well as.. well anyway, basically in Will's eyes she was perfect. She wore a light green shirt that accented her eyes, an army jacket and faded dark blue denim jeans. When he first got her twin as a buddy to show him around, he couldn't believe his luck.

He changed his mind about that _real_ soon.

First of all, Seth Stansfield thought being a demigod was _cool_. Statement: "Our head counsellor, Michael Yew, died in the last Titan war." Answer: "_Titans?_ Cool!" See what he meant? Will was pretty sure Seth was a changeling. It was possible. They looked totally different; basically Leah was good-looking, and Seth... wasn't. No offense.

He couldn't say anything, of course. Seth was her twin. Unfortunately. So he had to pretend to explain things patiently( Seth even asked Will if Seth was actually related to Drew. If he wasn't, maybe Will could fix Drew and him up..? Keep dreaming. And Drew? Seriously?). Seth had white-blonde hair and eyes just like Leah. But seriously, how could an angel like Leah actually be _related _ to Seth?

Seth and Will had toured the camp, and bumped into Leah and Michelle. Will swallowed and smiled nervously. " Hi Chelle! And hey... Leah. He blushed slightly, it must have showed a lot under his brown hair. Leah replied in her melodious voice, "Hi Seth.. and Will." She blushed and stammered slightly too. Obviously because she had forgotten his name, and embarrassed about it. And she was stammering because she was racking her brains for his name.

They both looked at each other for a long time, until Seth started snickering and went," Ahem!", and Michelle started coughing like she had spasm. Leah blinked, those long eyelashes fluttering, and went, " Oh...um, yeah, so, Will, wouldja- i mean, would you- like to walk to the pavilion with me.. and Michelle, of course...oh and Seth too..." No wonder she was hesitating. She didn't want to be seen with Will, she was probably just being polite by asking, and Will couldn't blame her. He had forgotten to brush his teeth after lunch, he must have something stuck in his teeth or something... maybe his breath stank?

"Well?" Seth interrupted Will's thoughts. Will blinked and realized that all of them were looking at him.._. including Leah! _He went for a macho pose, squaring his shoulders and holding his head high, arms on his hips, he took a deep breath, opened his mouth... and his prepared "_I'd love to"_ came out as a squeak. Seth snorted, Michelle rose her eyebrows, and Leah laughed. Was that a good sign? Girls like funny guys, right? Or did she just think him as a big dope?

"Um...yeah, sure." Will ducked his head. There was an awkward pause and Leah and Will looked at each other, then their eyes locked and both quickly looked away. "_Awwww_... look at the lovebirds! Will you be kind enough to follow us now?" Leah and Will glanced up and realized that Seth and Michelle were already walking away, Michelle had turned around and she was smirking. Both Leah and Will flushed and scrambled after them.

At dinner, Seth and Leah sat at the Hermes table. Two guys, also twins, kept hiding their utensils and Seth nearly burst into tears. Leah threatened to beat them up but it wasn't really working.

Suddenly, a greenish glow surrounded Seth, and a blue-green trident appeared, floating above his head. Will saw it across the pavilion and his eyes widened. The symbol of Poseidon..? A collective gasp went up, and silence roared through the dinner pavilion. Travis Stoll, one of the twins, backed up so fast he fell out of his chair and landed on his butt. Immediately everyone started talking. "Demigods!" Chiron shouted, rising.

A hush fell upon the room and heads turned to the old centaur. He looked at Leah, stroking his beard. "She's not claimed yet...?" Leah looked around her. No glow, nothing. _Poor Leah,_ Will thought_, this must be humiliating_. Leah looked disappointed and rather hurt but she held her head high. _Brave and pretty_, Will thought,_ she'll never give me a second glance._

Michelle stood up at the Hecate table. " Maybe... it means both of them." She comforted Leah, but she seemed doubtful. Drew jumped up gracefully at the Aphrodite table. " Noo Chelly, Hannah and Lacy are twins and they _both _got claimed by Aphrodite. So I say, Leah was just forgotten. Or maybe disowned? I can see why Poseidon- ooh!" Seth's glow grew brighter, blinding, insisting: Shut _up_ about Leah, look at _me!_

Drew and her cronies shaded their eyes while Chiron solemnly folded his front legs and sank to one knee. Everyone followed suit. "

Hail Seth Stansfield, child of Poseidon, god of the sea." The glow vanished, satisfied.


	7. Chapter 8

**THANKS FOR ALL THE VIEWS AND EVERYTHING EVERYONE!**

**Seth POV**

Seth couldn't believe it. He'd just been bathed in blue-green light, claimed by some crusty old sea god called Poseidon. And not Leah. LIke, ahem, Poseidon? Are you dreaming up there? _Leah's_ the important one!

Still, it _did_ make him feel good. Everyone respected him now. But it _had_ to be wrong. Will said the Big Three (which was Zeus, Poseidon and Hades) stopped having kids sometime ago, and that vow was taken back only a year ago. " Do you think its possible? Me being a kid of... you know."

Travis Stoll, the Hermes kid sitting next to him, shrugged and shifted his weight." Well, yes, it is, but... it's really rare. Cos the Big Three's kids got too powerful and stuff, so they stopped having kids. Sometimes they cheated, though. There's this cute Hunter, Thalia Grace, she's a child of Zeus. There's Nico di Angelo, comes here sometimes, child of Hades. And there's Percy Jackson, gone missing a while ago, he's a child of Poseidon, like you. They all have been involved in quests, told you they're powerful."

Powerful? Seth was _never_ powerful. It was always LEAH LEAH LEAH and her sidekick weirdo-loser Seth. Seriously.

Seth looked around him. The campers around were talking, pointing and staring at him, which felt a bit...awkward. Seth wasn't used to this much attention. Fine, he wasn't used to _any_ kind of attention. Still, he felt pretty good. He was FIRST. FIRST. Out of two (the second is Leah HA). Not only that, but he's the son of the Big Three! Must be pretty good, though Seth honestly didn't care. Being the son of a god, any kind of god, was good enough for him.

He noticed that Leah, although smiling at Seth, looked pretty troubled. Seth felt a little sorry for her (instead of the other way round). I mean, your dad acknowledges who his son is but not his daughter? That IS pretty unfair. Seth mouthed _sorry_ to Leah (though obviously he had nothing to be sorry for. It's his dad's fault of course!) Leah looked at Seth in the eye, swallowed, and said (bravely, Seth had to admit) "Don't be. I'll get claimed soon, duh. Who cares anyway? Congrats on getting claimed, Seth." Seth looked away. Hey, she didn't have to be sarcarstic and bring it out on him! Seth decided to ignore her and focused on looking proud of himself.

"Impossible!" "It can't be!" "Are there any other Poseidon kids around here?" "Wow, the gods must be busy!" "So this means...?" "?" Seth heard the kids all around whispering these kind of things, which was a little strange but tolerable at least. It must be quite an honor to be the son of the top three gods! Seth felt pretty good.

Unfortunately, Chiron _had_ to take away his twenty-nine seconds of glory. "Okay, okay campers. Needless to say, it is pretty rare for Zeus, Poseidon and Hades to have any demigod children, but our campfire is starting soon, so you guys have to get ready for it! Some of you newbies are going to be claimed too, so don't worry! We'll discuss this later...Good for you anyway, Seth." Chiron ordered. The campers mumbled under their breaths, but they still obeyed Chiron and left for their cabins, glancing at Seth along the way. Seth headed to the Poseidon cabin alone, feeling really high. Things are looking good.

Change scene: The campfire

At the campfire, they sang cheesy songs, told jokes and stories. Seth learnt about Percy Jackson and his adventures; stuff like the Labyrinth, holding up the sky( for his to-be girlfriend, ain't that cute), getting Zeus's master bolt, escaping Circe's Island, and most of all, battling the Titan Kronos. Gosh, being a demigod was just _downright cool_. For some reason when he said that to Will Solace, he looked pretty irritated.

Strangely enough, the campfire seemed to suit everyone's mood, dancing cheerfully as they sang. Seth laughed along with Leah, but as he watched the red-and-orange flames,he thought he saw scenes of his life. The day his mother read them a story about a certain Greek god named Poseidon and burst into tears. The day the giants arrived. The day his mother received a letter in a blue-green envelope, read it and dropped it on the floor. It disappeared as soon as it touched the floor and she ordered them to pack at once. So many scenes, so many memorable images. Then suddenly a symbol appeared in the fire- a sort of gold staff with two snakes coiling around it. As Seth loved reading Greek mythology- he had been sure it would be useful in the future, though Leah scoffed at him, for the first ad only time he was right and Leah wasn't- he knew immediately it was the symbol of Hermes.

Everyone seemed to see it too. They gasped simultaneously and backed away quickly. The campfire grew bigger and formed the shape of a man at least 7 meters high, holding a box. Then the man in the campfire roared," Demigod of Camp Half-Blood, greetings! I am Hermes, god of messengers and..well, thieves. Whatever. Fear me!"

The campers backed away warily, except for the Hypnos cabin, who were snoring away at Hermes's feet. Then Hermes stepped out of the campfire and raked a hand through his hair. He was wearing a typical jogging suit and the box in his arms read:

HERMES EXPRESS PRIVATE LIMITED

we cater to your every need

Service with a smile!

Hermes stepped over the Hypnos cabin and smiled around. Campers stared open-mouthed back. " Hello, kiddies! The gods are worried up there, they want me to deliver a message to you..or lets say..." Hermes leaned forward," a _quest_."


	8. Chapter 7

Seth POV

There was chaos. A quest? Wow. Seth thought. But as much as being a demigod was cool, he didn't really want to go. He had this sort of uncomfortable feeling in his gut. " Only 3 demigods may go for this quest, as usual. And the gods are giving you a clue this time. We're desperate. The clue is, one child is a kid of Poseidon's." Hermes continued.

Seth swallowed. A quest? No. He was a kid of Poseidon too, which meant that he had to go too…right? What about Leah? As if Leah could read his mind, she stepped forward determinedly and said, "I…am a child of Poseidon, as well as my twin Seth. What quest?" Hermes opened his mouth, probably to pronounce Leah a death sentence to Tartarus for talking back at the Oh So Mighty God, but Chiron stopped him. "Wait, sire. Children, where are your manners?"

Everyone but the sleeping Hypnos camp kneeled. Hermes beamed and said, "Respect. I like that. Not like That Girl who has no manners (he glared at Leah. Leah glared back) Well, take a look at your campfire. I got out of it. Many other unfortunate events will happen, which I shall not name, because –ah-, a god is not supposed to help their children, or their nieces and nephews, in that case. Whatever. The thing is, Hestia has been kidnapped and Zeus has uncovered Gaia's plot to deliver her troops through Hestia's hearth and fires. You could say, it's like a checkpoint. You can go in and out. Unfortunately, since Hestia is captured by Gaia, Gaia now controls the fire. Thus, she could send an army through your campfire _right now_, and imprison you in the fire. Don't you see? She is draining Hestia's powers!"

Everyone gasped. All of a sudden, the campfire dimmed. Michelle screamed, "FIRE!" and snapped her fingers. Immediately, five buckets of water appeared and washed out the fire.

"Michelle..." Everyone chorused, but majority looked relieved. The thought of an army trooping through the fire all of a sudden was a bit sickening. Hermes raised an eyebrow and waited while the Hephaestus demigods made torches with a few twigs (Seth had no idea how. They were talented anyway, with their creativity and inventions.) When there was light, Hermes continued, " The Olympians love Hesty. She's the one who gives us warmth and comfort and she's nice and kind and gentle- she stepped down for that wine guy, Dionysus." Hermes scowled, then continued," You'll need a prophecy, yes? Oracle?"

Rachel the Oracle stood up. She closed her eyes and swooned. (**Sorry, guys. I'm copying this part from The Lost Hero**)Two campers rushed forward and caught her. A third ran to the side of the amphi theatre and grabbed a stool, like they'd been trained for the duty. They eased Rachel onto the stool. Without the fire, the night was dark, but green mist started swirling around Rachel's feet. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing. Emerald smoke issued from her mouth. The voice that came out was raspy and ancient- the sound a snake would make if it could talk:

_"Goddess of hearth held hostage,_

_Horse, dog and wolf through fire shall rage,_

_Children of the sea shall separate yet unite,_

_Warmth and comfort found through Hestia's light."_

On the last word, Rachel collapsed, but her helpers were waiting to catch her. They carried her away from the hearth and laid her in the corner to rest. _Ooh, so that's what an Oracle does. Interesting..._ Seth thought.

Apparently not everyone was interested in the Oracle. Okay, fine. _He_ was the only interested one. The rest were all talking amongst themselves while Hermes looked bored.

"Ahh... okay. Did you kiddies write that down? Good luck with your little quest!" Hermes vanished instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys sorry for the late update. Writer's block, also actual research on Greek gods had to be done to continue writing the future chapters. Sorry if the prophecy wasn't as great as Rick Riodarn's anyway enjoy!**

Seth POV

There was a silence, then suddenly Hermes appeared again. Everyone jumped. "Oh, sorry. I forgot. A little something to guide you..." Hermes reached into the HERMES EXPRESS box and handed over a shiny black iPhone 5 to a very surprised Michelle., since she was just standing next to campers _ooh_ed and leaned forward. Michelle's eyes widened and looked at Hermes. " No, it's not yours to keep. Or maybe it is. Anyhow, it is to be given to the 3 demigods who are about to go on the quest. Since Hesty has lost control over the small flames- the big flames are for Hephaestus- , not only Gaea can use them, we can too!All you have to do is go to google maps," Hermes reached over and tapped something. Google maps of the entire Earth appeared. Red dots were marked all of it. Hermes pointed to it then continued, "Those marks are where all the fires that are at least 2 meters square feet fire are. You just have to tap the location and you'll appear in the fire. That won't be very comfortable so, well, get out as soon as possible."

A murmur ran through the crowd and someone muttered,"You don't say..." Hermes glared and said," Go to Quebec, Canada. Hesty's there. It's cold now, so its her powers are weak there. Us Olympians have managed to track down the rough location. Good luck, and farewell." Hermes vanished again.

Everyone begin talking at the same time.

Leah and Seth: _One_ of Poseidon's kid?

Clarisse (Ares kid): An army? Bring it on!

Hestia Cabin: Mother kidnapped?

Hermes Cabin: Dad didn't even say hi to us! :(

"SILENCE!" Chiron shouted. Whoa, who knew a pony guy (a centaur, actually. Will told him.) could shout? Anyway, it worked. All the campers fell silent and looked at Chiron. Chiron continued, "We need to choose who are the members of the quest. Now, the second line of the prophecy mentioned horse, dog and wolf. Horse represents Poseidon, dog represents Hestia and wolf represents Apollo. Hence, we need to select three children of each of those gods."

"Will, you should go, you're senior counselor." The Apollo cabin nodded as Lee Fletcher pushed Will forward. Chiron nodded approvingly and smiled. Will looked around helplessly, then nodded. His eyes were on Leah.

Seth was angry. Just because the two of them were lovebirds, L_eah_ was to go on the quest? No fair! _He_ was claimed first! Wait, Leah wasn't even claimed yet! Ha! Before either of them could say anything, Hecate cabin started chanting, "Lou Ellen! Lou Ellen!"

A short girl about sixteen with white blonde plaits looked chagrined and whimpered," No...no thanks. Uh, someone else?" She looked really freaked out, and Seth didn't blame her. Chiron stroked his chin. "If that's the case, Will, you should be the leader of the quest since you are the only senior counselor going to be in this quest (Poseidon cabin obviously doesn't have any senior counselor), so you can choose your other two quest members." Will shrugged and nodded.

Suddenly, Michelle shot to her feet. "Me! Me! Hermes chose me!" Some demigods from the Hecate cabin looked embarrassed and tried to pull her down. "No, I want to go! Lemme go! Hermes gave the iPhone to me, see?" Michelle waved the shiny black iPhone in every Hecate demigod's face. "That's cos you were right beside him," someone snorted, but Michelle sniffed and ignored them.

"I've never been on a quest before! Please? Please? PLEASE?!" Michelle screamed in Will's face. Will jumped, looked around wildly, then stammered,"Uh..I guess..."

"YAY!" Michelle squealed, and everyone edged away from the creepy screeching eccentric girl. Chiron pursed his lips disapprovingly and nodded. " Well, now for the horse. Poseidon's children." He looked directly at Leah and Seth, sitting very lonely-ly( _i don't think there's such thing_) under the large blue Poseidon banner. "Leah-well, unfortunately you are not claimed yet and so it is against camp rules to let you go on the quest, so I suppose.. Seth?" Leah opened her mouth, it was already set in a firm _no way_ position, when Seth pumped his fist.

" Yes! Yes, definitely! Yes, yes, yes!" Will's mouth fell open, for some reason he looked like he was between having constipation and passing out. Seth wasn't sure why, but anyway, suddenly he wanted to go. This was his chance. His chance to play hero instead of Leah, to prove himself, to finally be called responsible and capable and not always be looked over. It was true. People always looked past him and their eyes would set on Leah and they would start to have that _aha, this is a good one_ look in their eyes. And now he could redeem himself. Show everyone he was as good as Leah. They were twins, after all.

"_No._" Leah stood up and looked at him in the eye. It was an embarrassment, she was a girl yet she was taller than him. Seth felt very small indeed. "It is _my_ quest. _I_ want to do it. _I'm_ older, _I'm_ wiser, _I'll _do better. I'm not claimed yet, so what? We can break a few rules, can't we? I know this quest is _mine_. I just do. Let _me_." Leah added. Seth stared at her.

" What the heck? Leah, do you know what you're saying? What you sound like? Leah, get real. Dad hasn't claimed you. He hasn't chosen you. He chose _me_. It's _my_ job, and I know you know it. So stop treating me like dirt and let me go instead. I'll do good, maybe...even better than you will." Seth jutted out his chin and Leah's mouth fell open. " Seth, shut up." She replied shortly then turned to smile sweetly at Will.

"Will, I trust your judgement. I'll do better than _Seth _here, right? I'll be so helpful. You_ know_ I have _sooo_ many abilities." Leah batted her eyelashes. Will's eyes widened. "Leah...I don't think so, you're not claimed yet so I have to choose Seth...so sorry..." Leah's smile immediately transformed into a scowl and Seth smirked triumphantly. Leah glared, and Will swallowed and lowered his head.

Right on cue, a glow surrounded Leah. A blue and green glow. A trident floated above her head. Seth gasped in horror. "NO, not now! Please not now!" he wailed. The glow grew brighter, as if taunting him. All the campers turned to stare at Leah. Leah looked up at the trident and gazed at it with newfound respect. _Thank you, father,_ she thought. Chiron folded his front legs and sank to one knee. He said, "Hail, Leah Stansfield, daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Hope you like this and you are really welcome to review and like and whatever. Thanks for viewing, and enjoy! :)**

Leah POV

Leah couldn't believe it. Finally, _finally_ she had been claimed. She smiled with satisfaction, gazing up into the night sky, where the trident head been before it disappeared. Then she looked meaningfully at Will. "Well?"

Will paused and said,"I suppose... Seth, I'm sorry. Leah would-" Seth whipped his head around to face him. His eyes were blazing, his jaw was clenched. "Would what? Just because she's got you under her spell, she gets to go on the quest?! How bias is that?!"

"That's not it... Seth, a lot is at stake here. There will be a lot of danger, pain and fear in this quest. That's why Leah should... why she'd be... um.." Will struggled for words. Leah saw different emotions flash over Seth's face: Anger, jealousy, annoyance and most of all hurt. Leah immediately felt guilty for saying those hurtful words previously. Where had they come from? Why did she have to go and be so mean and selfish? She had to apologize, but she couldn't... not here, not now. Not in front of everyone. Still, one look at Seth's face filled her heart with regret.

"You think I'll be a nuisance, don't you? You think I'll slow things down and be annoying and won't be as capable as our dear darling mega-smart-and-pretty-and-awesome-in-everything-_Leah _here." Seth's voice dripped with sacarsm.

"No, Seth, it's just-" Will bit his lip. Chiron swooped in to help."Seth, my child, it already has been decided. It's for your own good. Leah, Michelle and Will shall set off tomorrow after breakfast. Dismissed." The campers looked from Leah, who was chewing the inside of her cheek, to Will, who was fiddling with his bow, and Seth, whose fists were clenched, all standing in an awkward triangle, Seth glowering at Leah and Will. The demigods slowly dispersed to their usual groups.

"Uh, I'll be going first. Talk to you later, Leah. Gotta discuss the, um, never mind." Will shot Seth an apologetic glance, which Seth ignored, and scurried off. Seth and Leah trudged towards the Poseidon cabin together. Neither of them said anything. Leah opened her mouth and closed it. She refused to meet Seth's glaring eyes. She had insulted him in front of everyone, she was sorry, but how to say it? Where to start?

Finally she locked gazes with him. She took a deep breath and begin,"Seth, I didn't mean what I said, you're an awesome brother. It's just, I should go, no offense, it might be too hard for you and I don't want to risk losing you. I'm sure Poseidon agreed too, he claimed at the right time, I'm sure you'll go on another quest next time and you'll be awesome..." She was blubbering, she knew that. Whatever that came out of her mouth was just wrong.

Seth halted and narrowed his eyes at her. "You could never say you're _sorry,_ could you? Or confess that you're in the wrong?" Leah looked at him indignantly."That's not true! It'll be far too dangerous for you! I only have your interests at heart! I _am _right! I-"

"There! That's just it! You just contradicted yourself. And I know you think I'm an idiot. You'll see. You'll be sorry. Also, how is telling every camper in Camp Half-Blood that, I quote, _you're_ wiser and better and smarter and that I'm lousy and useless and not allowing me to go on the quest my best interest?"Seth demanded, bursting into the Poseidon cabin that they had just reached. Leah dashed in after him. "I never said you were lousy and useless or most of those things! And I'm sorry! Okay?!" Leah yelled back.

In the cabin, Seth had curled up, hugging his knees to his chest, head hidden, on one of the beds. Four orange camp shirts, one pair of jeans, one pair of shorts, one pair of track pants, and a pair of sneakers were placed neatly on the bedside tables. Seth was silent, trembling slightly. Realizing she shouldn't be shouting, Leah sat down next to him and reached out to touch his arm. She lowered her voice to barely a whisper. "I'm sorry." She repeated softly. Seth didn't respond.

They were quiet and still for a while, then Leah stood up and went to shower. As she did so, she thought over what she had said. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Arrgh! She was going to a quest, though. That was good, she decided. Getting out of the shower, all changed into her camp clothes, she noticed Seth had already fallen asleep. She paused next to his bed, then went to find Will and Michelle.

They would jump from the campfire to one in Quebec. Then they would find Hestia and free her. Piece of cake. Leah learnt a bit on how to throw knives and combat fighting and shooting arrows, she discovered she was actually pretty good at it. Then she went to sleep, dreaming of her to-be quest.


	11. Chapter 11

Seth POV

Seth dreamt he was in a cave. The same cave that he had dreamt of last week. It was dimly lit with torches and the ceiling was very high. " Mimas? I've come to confirm." He called. His voice echoed around the large cave." Ah, Seth Stansfield. You've arrived. I told you you would come willingly." A deep voice bellowed.

"But, I make it a condition for me to see who I'm working with. Come out where I can see you." Seth demanded, but his voice was wavering, giving away his fear. The Voice just cackled. "Ah, I like your fiery temper. You'll be a good _recruit_." The Voice's, um, voice had a smirk in it. But Seth had made his decision." I'll set off tomorow." He said.

"Good. You shall find out how to get there on a sheet of paper under your pillow."

"Isn't that awfully like the Tooth Fairy? I thought you were supposed to be macho." Seth argued, but all he heard was a dark laughter, and the cave vanished.

The dream changed scene. Seth was wandering around on a beach. He didn't know which beach, but it was deserted. It was beautiful, Seth always loved the sea. Someone called his name. The voice was heavily accented. He turned, but no one was there. He turned again, to where he had origanally been facing, and there sat a large, bearded hippy. He was sitting by the sea, fishing with a branch and smoking from a pipe. He wore a gaudy Hawaian shirt, shorts, and a pair of flip-flops. Seth knew immediately who he was.

"Dad?...Poseidon?" He walked towards the man slowly. Poseidon smiled, still staring into the sunset and fishing."Hello, Seth. It's been a while." Seth scowled." A while? It's been fifteen years. You left mum, you left Leah, you left _me. _And then you stick you crusty big nose in my dreams?" He demanded. " Oh and another thing, what's with siding Leah on the quest? Even my father loves to humiliate me! But you'll be sorry. All of you. You'll see."

"Well...you see Sethy Wethy- isn't that such a cute name?-now don't you give me that look, I'll turn you into a worm and use you for bait. Yes, that's a good threat. Awfully scary. Well, anyway, Sethy Wethy, I am already aware of what you plan to do. And you know it's wrong. It's literally like making deals with the devil. Giants never keep their promises, least of all Mimas. Just listen to you sister Leah, stay safe in camp." Poseidon turned and smiled weakly at the furious demigod.

"It's always going to be like that, isn't it? It's always gonna be about _Leah_. What about me? Doesn't anyone realise _I _am capable too? Oh wait someone does- Mimas!" Seth retorted. Poseidon looked at Seth forlornly."You remind me of a demigod I once knew. Luke Castellan. But in the end, he chose to the right thing. He was as strong willed as you, and he was a good sword-fighter. Which you will be with practice. See? I acknowledged you're good at something." Poseidon beamed proudly as if that was actually comforting.

"Yeah, in the end Luke ended up dead." Seth rolled his eyes.

" Only because he chose to go down the path you are choosing now at first. And he died a hero." Poseidon argued.

"Yeah, I just remembered, your _favourite_ son killed him, huh?"

"Well, yes. Percy is very capable. And he didn't kill him. Not exactly. Luke committed suicide to kill big fat daddy Kronos. And Percy is still surviving in that despicable Camp Jupi- yeah, uh, never mind. _Anyway,_ my point is, you shouldn't join the _We Love Mimas _fanclub. It's bad. Haven't i taught you anything?"

"NO, actually. You haven't."

"Uh-huh. Talking back." Poseidon didn't look offended, just amused. "Anyway, now I'm teaching you something. You are going to be a very powerful demigod, even more powerful than Leah, though obviously my Percy is the most powerful of all:). Look at the prophecy. The third line. You and Leah are going to unite after all, so what's the point in joining Mimas?"

"Shut up dad."

"No listen, really." Crusty hippy manages to look serious for once. "You could wake Gaia or put Gaia into deeper slumber. If you choose to join us Olympians, you would release Hestia AND put Gaia to sleep. Killing two birds with one dolphin! Yes! (Seth didn't bother to correct him). The gods aren't allowed to speak to their children now, but I broke the rules. Just to have a father-son bonding time. Even I haven't talked to Percy for nearly a year now that he- never mind. I also haven't talked to Leah herself. Just you."

"Wow I'm honoured." Seth said sarcastically. He always imagined what it would be like what when he met his father (which he always imagined as a knight in shining armour. Literally.) Dad would bring him out to the cinema, teach him fencing (since Mum disapproved of fighting and Leah always beat him), go swimming with him (Seth's gift. He's actually better than Leah in the sea), all the normal dad stuff. Now this is what he is left with. A dad that seems to grand to even visit him, looks like a weirdo, and is against him instead of supporting him.

"Seth... really. Don't go. I like you and Leah the same (yeah right), but this quest is really Leah's. I'll schedule with Athena that you'll have the next quest. She'll make one for you. She's a really great party planner! Like the time during Dionysus' birthday she put grape vines all over him and we got to shoot arrows at him-I mean the grapes. Point is, stay in the camp. Don't side with the giants. Or you'll regret it. And stuff. Bye Seth. I'll be seeing you soon."

Poseidon vanished. Seth shouted "Dad!" but there was no answer. Water from the sea came like a tsunami. Seth couldn't outswim it. He tried to control the waves, but it went out of control. The waves swirled around him faster and faster, then he sank lower and lower, like the Titanic.


	12. Chapter 12

Seth POV

Seth woke up drenched in sweat. It had been a loong night. He had dreams of Mimas before, which he considered abnormal before, until Will said something about weird dreams demigods usually had. Meeting his dad had also been new. His dad had been a GREAT disappointment. He was The Big Three, yet he was bias (openly boasting about his precious son Percy Jackson), looked like a hippie and was a HORRIBLE dad. He didn't even apologise for leaving them! Now Seth knew where his bad virtues came from. His dad, obviously. Yay.

Seth looked around wildly and noticed Leah was gone. He scowled. It figures. Leah was off for the quest. Or, at least, getting ready for her quest. Either way, there's no way he's going to help her or say something like _Good luck!_ Nuh-uh. No chance of that. He was born forgotten, disliked, 'behind the scenes'. The quest proved it. Turns out Poseidon's blessing and Will's crush on her allowed even Chiron to cross out Seth's name immediately and replace him with Leah. Just like that, Seth was forgotten while Leah was to be a hero. Just his luck.

Seth thought through his father's words. Of course, Seth was going to take dad's words as a pinch of salt, but still, what if Poseidon was right? What if it was indeed wrong for Seth to join Mimas? Seth shook himself. Of course his dad was wrong! Dad left mum, him and Leah! He cheated on his mum, Percy Jackson's mum, Tyson's mum, other random people's mother he didn't know...whatever. It was disgusting. Dude, wrong morals! Course his father was wrong. _Don't listen to Poseidon_, his mind said. _Don't listen to Mimas_, his father said. Who should he listen to? No one? Himself? Everyone? What the heck ARGGHHHH!

Seth decided to take a swim at the lake to cool himself down. No one would see him or disturb him. When they do, they will say,or at least think _Oh poor Seth, abandoned by his own sister, his sister's friend and his sister's boyfriend to be_! That kind of pity he would never stand for.

Seth dived into the lake. Immediately, he felt much better. He thought. And thought. And thought. As he swam lap after lap. He thought of Leah always bossing him around, Leah always being the favourite, Leah always being better than him. He thought of his stupid father that left them without even a tinge of regret and leaving lousy advice. He thought of Camp Half-Blood, which was supposed to be a safe ground for all demigods, fair, fun, like a family. Yet how are they being fair by choosing Seth for the quest, then changing their mind at the last minute? Even they chose favourites, the so-called La-la Land safe-ground. That did it. Seth decided to leave.

He crept back to his room, packed his bag and tried to look inconspicuous. Thankfully, everyone else was eating breakfast and no one seemed to miss him. As usual. For all you know, they Seth was probably out of their mind. Seth snarled. _They will regret for ignoring me all the tim_e. I'll show them! He thought. He flung open the cabin door and stalked out of Camp Half-Blood, on the way to join Mimas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys, I changed chapter one and two. Have fun reading! The Quest finally started! This chapter is gonna be really long, that's why we took so long to upload this. Sorry it took so long cos WE ARE TRYING TO WRITE AN ENTIRE BOOK PEOPLE! Don't care if you think we're weird. Bear with us and review. We don't care how many people die of boredom or stop reading this because we're awesome HAHAHAHA**

Leah POV

Leah laughed along with Michelle and Will after they finished breakfast at the pavilion. Leah was feeling pretty confident about this quest, and she loved her new friends and camp. They were departing for Canada in an hour, using Hermes's magic iPhone 5( which, by the way, Michelle had insisted in handling). They were strolling over to Leah's to pack for the quest. "And then I was like,"Wazzup?" and he practically died-" Leah broke off when she saw the open door of the Poseidon cabin.

"Seth?" She whispered, her voice filled with fear."Seth, you okay? Who-" Leah dashed into the cabin, Michelle and Will at her heels. Seth's things were all gone, as well as a spare haversack from the closet. His bed was made neatly, and sunlight streamed in from the window, showing clearly that Seth was obviously gone. Leah whirled around, a lump forming in her throat.

"No.." Leah's voice was barely a whisper. Seth was gone. He left... to goodness knows where. _You'll see. You'll be sorry. _Seth had said that the night before. _I'm sorry now, Seth. I'm sorry I was so arrogant and stupid. Please come back._ Leah thought. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. She stood in the middle of the cabin, soundlessly letting the tears come. Will and Michelle stood awkwardly behind.

Seth had been acting so weird lately. Since the past week, he was even more into Greek Mythology, looking up monsters. He must have known something... Leah swallowed and brushed the tears away. Will paused and patted her shoulder awkwardly. Michelle bounded over and gave Leah a hug.

"He left, didn't he? Because of yesterday's drama." Sometimes Michelle really sucked at subtlety. Will muttered," Chelle!" "What? I'm being frank. People like frank."

"Or rather, _you_ like frank. Look, Leah, do you have any idea where Seth might be?" Will asked quietly. Leah dragged her sleeve over her eyes, swallowed and replied," No, but... he told me I'll be sorry. He had been acting rather weird- weird for him, I mean- lately... I don't know."

Will nodded."Okay, look, chill. It'll be okay. I'll talk to Chiron, he'll arrange a search team. Seth'll be all right."

Michelle agreed, bobbing her head, "Yeah! And anyway, we have a quest to complete!"

"Michelle!"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up, please."

"Hey!"

Leah smiled weakly. "She's right, Will. You talk to Chiron, I'll go get my bag. Who knows, maybe this is a stunt Seth's pulling to make me not go." Or maybe not. It wasn't like Seth to do that. Will studied Leah, then nodded. "Right. I'll meet you in ten minutes. You too, Chelle."

It happened exactly how Will had said. Chiron sent a search team of satyrs and centaurs for search of Seth. "Seeing that he has only left for a few hours at most, he wouldn't have gone far. Don't you worry, child. Now, good luck for your quest."

Will, Michelle and Leah gathered at the campfire(which wasn't lit since it was still morning) as Chiron wished them luck. The campers gathered around, eyes wide. Michelle hugged the iPhone 5 gleefully, busy installing games. Will saluted, then nudged Michelle. She startled, then smiled, tapping on Google maps. "Campers of Camp Half-Blood, we bade you farewell!" She yelled, and the three demigods stepped backwards into the campfire. Michelle happily tapped a location, and Leah's vision turned red...

Everything was blurry. Leah could hear Michelle and Will shouting, and everything was burning, full of heat... "Michelle!" She heard Will cry, and suddenly something hard went across her face and she gasped, opened her eyes, and saw Michelle and Will bending over her. Leah's cheek stinged and Michelle looked apologetic.

"Good, you're awake."

"Did you just slap me?"

"Sorr-ee!"

"And why are my clothes smoking?"

"We just got you out of the fire."

"Um, guys, you got any idea where we are?" Will interrupted. Leah took a first look around them and her eyebrows furrowed. They were in a room made of solid grey stone, with eight open doors on each of the four walls. In the middle of the room was a small fire. The rest of the room was empty.

"Michelle, what on earth did you press? Cos i have a feeling this is not Quebec, Canada."

"I don't know! It was just- oh darn. There's no Wi-fi here."

"Do you even need Wi-fi for Google maps?"

"Um, yeah..."

Michelle was fidgeting. Will was leaning against one of the walls glancing from Leah to Michelle. Leah narrowed her eyes. There was obviously something Michelle was hiding. "Michelle, give me that."

"No!"

"Come on! I need to check something."

"No, wait, give me a minute-"

Leah lunged forward and snatched the iPhone from Michelle's hands. Michelle let out a cry and Will raised an eyebrow as he glanced over Leah's shoulder at the iPhone screen.

"One Direction music video on YouTube? Michelle!" Will groaned."It must have disturbed the air waves or something."

"I know, I know, sorry!"

"And seriously? One Direction?**(All you Directioners out there, do not be offended. And did I spell Directioner correctly?)**Please!"

"What? Harry may not be your Will, but he's hot!"

"I- oh, whatever!" Leah was flushing, Will was carefully looking away. "First we need to find which door leads out of here."

Leah, Michelle and Will walked down every door but they just led back to the same room. There was only one door left to try, when suddenly, all the doors slammed close and a girl appeared in front of the last door. She was about seventeen, pale but beautiful, tall and slender. She had long jet-black hair pulled into a long braid that fell down her back. Her eyes were a brilliant green, not like Leah's, but more 'sly', like cat's eyes. Her irises were complicated and seemed to be forever changing, and she wore something that was sort of like a white Greek mini-dress-tunic, with a gold belt with a sapphire in the middle of it strapped around her waist as well as black pants. Her head was held high with a confident air.

"Fellow demigods... I am Raven, daughter of Janus." She smiled, but her eyes were icy cold. Her voice was cool and calm. Leah exchanged looks with Will and Michelle, then stepped forward and inclined her head in a gesture of acknowledgement.

"Raven, my name is Leah, and I am the daughter of Poseidon. With me is Will Solace, son of Apollo, and Michelle Greene, daughter of Hecate. We come in peace."

Raven laughed, a tinkling bell echoing around the stone room. "In peace? Oh, you wouldn't stay like that for long. You are the demigods of Camp Half-Blood, are you not? There is only one door in this room that will lead you to the way out. My patron has commanded me to kill you." She smiled again, like she was saying,_ Good news! __To get my Christmas bonus,_ I get to kill you! Just the thing that was first on my wish list!

"Oh, wow. That was direct." Michelle swallowed, shifting uncomfortably. Leah took a step back.

"Yes, my dears. This is my revenge to those wretched Greek Gods. My mistress brought me back after I proved myself, my hatred and fury, in the last Titan war a few months ago."

"You...were killed in that Titan war? You were on Kronos's side?" Will scowled.

"Yes, dear Will. But enough talk. Let the killing began. Shall we?" Raven smiled gesturing and taking a step towards Leah. Leah remembered her training last night and backflipped out of the way, drawing her gold sword. Raven mock clapped, then drew her own sword. Will nocked an arrow and it nearly pierced Raven's neck, but she ducked. Michelle screamed and snapped her fingers, and an invisible force threw Raven back against a wall. She snarled and got up. "You want to play with magic, girl? Let's play with magic."

Raven pulled glittery dust out of her tunic and scattered it on Michelle. The glittery dust formed into a rope and tied Michelle onto a door.

"What the-?" Michelle struggled, but the rope held back firmly. "Like it? That's the best rope in my kingdom. It could tie forty men and take an entire day to untie. It tightens when you struggle, so there's no point fighting. You're more or less trapped in this rope. **(This part is made up) **Good luck!" Raven laughed and with a wave of a hand, Michelle's sword flew out of her pocket. Raven held out her hand and Michelle's sword flew into it. Michelle tried to use her magic to free herself from the rope, only to find that her magic was not working.

"Dude, I lived longer than you! I am much more powerful. _This_ is called _real_ magic." Raven vanished and reappeared in front of a doorway as Will and Leah tried to stab her on the back at the same time.

"Oh my gods, she's good! Leah, go free Michelle. I'll fight Raven." Will gritted his teeth and ran towards Raven, while Leah hurried to Michelle's aid. Raven just laughed and disappeared into thin air. She reappeared in front of yet another door and stabbed Will. Thankfully, Will dodged, but there was a deep gash on his arm.

"Will!" Leah turned, but Will shook his head. "I'm fine, Leah! Try to free Michelle." Will dodged as Raven tried to knife him. He sprinted to a door ten metres away and took a wild shot using his bow and arrow. Raven moved, but he succeeded in shooting her right arm. Raven gasped and staggered. Blood flowed down her arm continuously.

"Guess you don't have magic powers for healing, huh?" Will shouted as he took an arrow, ran towards Raven and stabbed her left leg using the sharp point. **(ohh, ugly)**Raven, still gripping her right arm, had no time to react. She groaned and sunk to the ground, now grabbing her leg and arm.

"I'm not done YET!" Raven shouted from the ground. She snarled and snapped her fingers. Instantly, a few hundred ravens swarmed around Will, pulling his hair and clothes. Will struggled and struggled but the ravens wouldn't go away.

"WILL!" Leah screamed. Will opened his mouth to reply, but the ravens were now pecking his arms and legs repeatedly. Leah (the silly girl) ran into the swarm of ravens. "Will, go free Michelle! Your sword is sharper to cut the ropes and you're injured! Plus, she's bleeding, so do your healing voodoo on her! I'll try to fight Raven!" Leah shouted. This time, Will didn't argue. He tossed his bow and arrow to Leah and ran to free Michelle.

Leah was now trapped, but she was uninjured, so she managed to shoot down some ravens. By then, Raven had gotten to her feet, blood still tricking down her arm and leg. She charged towards Leah and the ravens parted. The two begin fighting combat.

Meanwhile..."Will!" Michelle gasped as Will hacked at the rope with his sword. The ropes continued tightening. Will tried to untie the ropes which obviously did not work. "Michelle, keep still! You're bleeding a little! I need to heal you first!" Will said as he rummaged through his bag. He took out ambrosia for Michelle to eat. Immediately, Michelle began to heal. Will ate some too so his arm stopped bleeding. He then continued trying to free Michelle.

Leah and Raven were still fighting. Raven was a good fighter, but Leah was particularly good in combat, plus Raven was heavily injured. Many times she was stabbed by Leah. Leah too was injured. A knife was protruding from her thighs. Both Leah and Raven were growing tired. Blood was shed all over the floor.

Finally, Leah, with great effort, had Raven pinned to the ground. She held her sword to Raven's neck. "Now," Leah panted, "Free Michelle and let us through, or I'll kill you!"

"Wait!" Raven said. She tossed a diamond into the fire. "Oh, Iris goddess of the rainbow, show me Seth Stansfield." (**I know Iris messages were never carried out in fire -usually it's water- but this story is different because it's mainly about fire anyway**) The flames turned red and parted. A blurry image appeared. Leah saw Seth, with his usual messy white-blond hair. This time, though, his annoying mischievous-looking face was replaced with anger, defiance, determination, hatred. For the first time, he looked like a tough warrior. He was trudging through rocky mountains. There was strong wind and often Seth was pulled back, but he continued with a certain steel Leah had never seen in him before.

Soon, he reached the mouth of a large cave on a mountain. Seth swallowed and walked into it. Leah saw a giant, fully armored, with serpents for legs. "That's Mimas, son of Gaia, a giantes of Greek mythology." Raven announced calmly. Leah noticed that while she was watching Seth, Raven had rolled away and was standing at a door far away. Leah cursed under her breath, but curiosity won her over and she turned back to the fire.

She saw Seth bending down, putting down his sword and bowing to Mimas. "Now, you have pledged to serve me!" Mimas' voice was as loud and booming as thunder. "Yes, master." Seth answered, as if in a daze. Mimas laughed and laughed. His laugh grew loud, evil, scary...

The Iris message disappeared. Leah continued staring at the blazing fire. "Oh, Seth... you are a demigod, son of one of the Big Three major gods. You are powerful, you are good, you are... you are my brother. Oh, Seth, I need you. Please, please don't join Mimas..." Leah whispered as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Leah didn't cry often, and usually scorned those that did, but this time she didn't care. She let the tears flow as she sobbed and sobbed, imagining Seth helping Mimas defeat Camp Half-Blood and the gods. Saving Gaia, then getting killed himself. Seth, always so gullible, always so stupid. She needed him by her side. She was the older sister. She was meant to look after him. Instead, what did she do? Argue with him over a quest and ignoring him. Look what happened. Neglected, Seth joined Mimas. Now he will join them and die, because of her.

Suddenly, Leah heard a loud piercing scream. Wiping away her tears, she turned around. She saw arrows all over different doors, then Raven on the floor once more, with an arrow had sprouted from her chest. Will must have been shooting Raven while Leah was crying. Raven was dying. Leah could see that.

"Heal me!" Raven pleaded, and for once Leah saw Raven vulnerable and weak. "I can show you visions of Seth, I'll let you know more about what's going to happen! You can stop him. I'm not supposed to do this, but I'll help you. You'll just have to heal me first." Leah hesitated.

"Will, don't!" Leah cried."I need to know more!"

"I could have shot her through her heart. You know that. But don't fall for it." Will warned. He had an arrow nocked and it was pointed at Raven.

_Seth_... Leah thought. She pulled ambrosia, but just then she saw an arrow whiz past her, this time shooting Raven in the heart. Raven let out a ear-piercing, shrill shriek, collapsed and died. The rope holding Michelle loosened and Michelle collapsed in a heap onto the ground, free.

Leah was furious. She lifted up her hand and slapped Will smartly on the cheek. "Ow!" Will complained, "Leah, you- you just slapped me!"

"Of course I did! You killed Raven! Now I'll never see what will happen to Seth! I'll never be able to stop him! I cannot even see where he is! i lost my chance to save him! Because of you! You! You took away Raven, now you're going to take away my brother!" Leah screamed and screamed and screamed, ranting all the way. She continued slapping and slapping Will continuously, tears flowing down her cheeks, until Michelle held her hand. "Let go!" she screamed and tried to shake Michelle off, but Michelle held on.

"No, Leah. Will was right. Raven was bad. She was on Gaia's side, you know that. She would just twist you around her little finger, using Seth to make you fall into her trap. She would have continued to threaten you until eventually _you_ would serve Gaia." Michelle said, for once actually talking sense. Will gently put down Leah's arm and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry about your brother, Leah, but Michelle is right. We have to continue our quest. The first part of the third line of the prophecy came true, but you and Seth will also unite, remember? Whatever happens, we _will_ find Seth. We _will_ rescue Seth. Seth will be okay, trust me." Will assured Leah. Leah nodded and blinked back her tears.

"I'm so sorry Will, it's just that, Seth is my brother, and..." Leah tried to explain as she choked back tears that were struggling to flow once more. Then Will did something unexpected. He hugged her. Michelle opened her mouth wide, then closed it. She stared in surprise, and probably horror, as Leah hugged him back. They hugged for a full minute before they heard a "Click!" sound. Leah pulled away and saw Michelle taking pictures of them with the iPhone.

"Michelle!" Leah and Will said in unison. Michelle winked and said,"Oh my gods, this is so cool!" I'm gonna upload it on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and-" "Michelle, shut up." Will said crossly. "Hey! Nothing to do with me!" Michelle held up her hands, surrendering.

She walked towards Raven's corpse and checked through her pockets. "Guys, look what I found!" she exclaimed. She pulled out a daily planner from Raven's pocket (why she's so organised they have no idea. Maybe Gaia gave them a huge schedule.) Flipping through it, she came to today's date. The daily planner today read, "Meet demigods at doors in California: from Gaia." Below it, there was the number '2'.

"So we are at California!" Will said aloud. "That's awfully far from Quecbec." Leah grumbled. "What does the number 2 mean? Could it mean door number 2 is the way out?" Michelle asked.

"Maybe... but..." Will started to say, then stopped. "I guess we'll have to find out." Leah said. She took a deep breath, and with their weapons drawn, they opened door number two. They were in the false back of a wardrobe. "Seriously? This is like Narnia." Michelle rose an eyebrow, and they slid back the false back, walked out of the closet. The closet was in the bottom of a bar, and they climbed out of the cellar, pushed open the glass doors of the entrance of the pub, and... they saw the open air and clear skies. They were free!

"Woohoo!" Michelle cheered. They saw a banner that read, "Welcome to California". There were tourists walking around taking pictures of random tourist attractions. Will, Leah and Michelle sighed with relief. Free at last!


	14. Chapter 14

Leah POV

Whoo! California. Leah smiled to herself. She, who rarely got to travel, was _way_ excited. Right now though, she was in California, on the way to Canada! Wow!

Leah would have loved to see Hollywood and Beverly Hills etc, but unfortunately they had a quest to complete. Maybe later. Leah, Michelle and Will started by eating burgers in a Californian cafe **(I made that up. All Californians back there, you can tell me if any good one exists and I'll try to eat there one day. Haha.) **They needed the appetite anyway.

The burgers were so delicious, they ate three each. While they ate, they talked.

"What should we do after eating? Is there a fire nearby? We need to get to Quecbec really soon." said Will in between mouthfuls of burger.

"Lemme see..." Michelle whipped out the iPhone and begin swipping the screen like a pro. "Hmm...there's one about a kilometre away. If you're good in geography, we should be there really soon. There's a map provided." Michelle opened the digital map, and near Nicole Kidman's Hollywood star was a fire! (why there was a fire near her star they had no idea)

"Hey, my geography sucks, but I'm positive I know where her star is! Anyone should know! Let's go now!" Leah said excitedly. She stuffed her last burger into her mouth, and ignoring Michelle and Will's protests (they were ordering their fifth burger), she dragged them towards the Hollywood Walk Of Fame.

After getting lost a couple of times (turns out asking tourists for directions wasn't a good idea, so in a way geography was still needed), they finally reached Nicole Kidman's Hollywood star. "Wow...oh my gosh, I see Jennifer Anniston's and Michael Jackson's!" Michelle squealed and was about to run towards the other stars. Leah had to use all her will power to hold her back. "Michelle. Quest first. Jennifer Anniston and Michael Jackson later."

"Fine!" Michelle sulked, "But, um, where's the fire?" Leah looked up. Sure enough, there was no fire in sight, except for a smoking cigarette butt...Leah frowned. Were they expected to go to Quecbec through the fire of a _cigarette butt_?

Apparently, Will must have thought so too. "What the heck? Is that even allowed?" he scowled. "Guess we'll have to try!" Michelle said, and before Leah and Will could stop her, she walked happily onto the cigarette butt...barefoot.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot!" Michelle sqwacked as she jumped around and around like a grasshopper. Many tourists that walked by stared at her, then some took out their cameras and took pictures of her as if she were a tourist attraction. Michelle forgot about her burnt foot and curtseyed as the cameras flashed.

"What in the name of Apollo were you even doing barefoot!?" Will called out. "Dunno, just felt like it! It's really cooling this way, try it!" Michelle answered while curtseying. Leah rolled her eyes. "Michelle..." she muttered something about burning idiots that liked to make a spectacle of themselves, then pulled Michelle out of the crowd. Will tended to her foot (since he's the son of the god of healing), which thankfully wasn't badly burnt. Michelle kept clapping her hands and saying, "That was so cool!"

"_Anyway_," Leah interrupted, "apparently since Michelle went into the fire _without_ us (she glared at Michelle. Michelle blushed.) and didn't get transported into goodness knows where, that fire was obviously too small for us to travel anywhere."

"So where's the _real_ fire?" asked Will. "Who knows, unless Hermes assumed that such small a fire could bring us anywhere." Michelle said.

"No, Hermes cannot be such an idiot (I hope)._ Or, _this is a trap..." Leah's voice trailed off as she noticed a woman with flaming hair wearing brazen slippers in the crowd. Flaming hair...could this be a sign?... The tourists walked past the woman, instead off screaming_ Oh my gods! That woman's hair is on fire!_ Must be the Mist. The woman looked exactly like a vampire... but a beautiful vampire, tall, elegant and slender. Her lips were rose red,and she was deathly pale. She looked like one of those creepy porcelain dolls with painted wide eyes, the kind that comes right off the toy shelf, crawls to your bed and _ strangles_ you! You know, like the evil kind. But a very, very, very pretty doll. Leah had to try her hardest not to scream and run away.

"Greetings, demigods." The woman smiled, her teeth showing. They were stained with blood and looked like fangs. "I am Empusa, demigoddess of Greece."


	15. Chapter 15

Leah POV- Continue with the three VS Empusa

"Empusa? She's like... my half- sister. Percy met her once." Michelle frowned.

"Ah, demigods. I always- what are you _wearing?_" Empusa gasped as she looked from Leah. The girls exchanged glances.

"Ummmm... camp clothes?"

"Camp clothes? Ew! Look to me if you want any prime fashion tips. That's the good thing about being a demigod of the present. Look! Gucci, Prada, Forever 21, H&M... oh and see my shoes? They're very vintage! Antique!"

"I'll say," Will rolled his eyes, like,_ Girls and Clothes! Do I care?_," How old are you anyway? You're not a present demigod, you must have died a long time ago."

"Ah, dear Will. That is a question you must never ask a lady." Empusa smiled and leaned forward towards Will, her protruding fangs showing_ a lot_. Will, for some reason, did not back away. Instead, he stared at Empusa, apparently mesmerised (as in, not freaked out).

"You're not a lady, you're a vampire!" Michelle yelled."You seduce young men and eat and drink their blood and flesh!"

Empusa hissed, whipping her head around to glare daggers at Michelle. Will seemed to snap out of his trance and backed away, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. Empusa noticed this and turned back to him, flashing a blinding white smile. She said, through gritted teeth,"No. Lies, all of that. Lies! Dear Will, you believe me, don't you?"

Will swallowed. He looked from Leah to Empusa."You can't judge her so fast, Chelle. That's like, give a dog a name and hang him." He said slowly. Leah's eyes widened. _What?_

Empusa smirked."Words of wisdom, my dear. But I'm afraid I'll have to kill you. All of you. I'm... thirsty."

Leah drew her dagger, changing it to a sword. Michelle conjured up a deadly sharp sword and slashed the air with it a couple of times. Leah swallowed and edged away from her. Michelle was unfortunately not the first person Leah would entrust a sword to.

"Lady, you are going _down!"_ Michelle moved forward. Empusa sighed and planted a kiss on Will's forehead. Leah snarled and advanced as well. Will blinked, dazed. "Um, guys? Why are you guys attacking this beautiful lady?.."

"Shut up Will!" Leah yelled at him. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but do something, like fight!"

"Um, what!"

"WILL!" Leah screamed and slapped Will in frustration. "Uh-huh, wrong thing to do, Leah." Empusa chuckled. "Will darling, come here, to me. Forget the quest, forget this girlfriend of yours. Look at me." Hypnotised, Will stepped towards her, nearer and nearer, completely oblivious to Michelle and Leah's protests and screams. His eyes locked with Empusa's and it glazed over...

"Will. End the quest. As quest leader, you are allowed to do so. Leave. Leave with me, Will." Empusa batted her ugly smeared-with-mascara eyelashes at him. Will said, "Yes, master..." He walked closer and closer to her. "I shall end this quest..."

"Will, please!" Leah screamed, close to tears. "Listen to me!"

**READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Piper? Impossible." Leah shook her head. No, Piper McLean was on a quest. They needed the location of where she was to contact her. The only other charmspeaker they knew was..oh. Oh, no.

Drew.

"Damn." Michelle muttered, coming to the same conclusion as Leah. They exchanged glances. Will was blinking at Empusa, who was busy looking through the demigods' packs.

"Wha-hey! Will, did you just- Argh. Okay. Fine. Leah, contact the little princess. I'll take care of her." Leah sighed inwardly, digging through her pockets and pulling out a golden drachma. Thankfully, Michelle had taught her how to Iris Message during camp (though Leah found it really weird and hoped that it really worked). She breathed in, concentrated, then the water vapour in the air gathered together and condensed into water in the air and she tossed the drachma into the water and a rainbow. "Oh Iris the Rainbow Goddess, show me Drew in Camp Half-Blood!" She yelled, feeling stupid for yelling at the air while one of her friends was practically paralysed, while the other was battling a vampire. Plus she was in the middle of freaking California, come on. It was crowded, but none of the mortals seemed to notice. Must be the Mist, then.

The air shimmered, and Drew and another girl appeared. They seemed to be in The Aphrodite Cabin, and Drew was smiling a fake smile, going, "Honey! You look Faaaaaaaaaaabulousssssss!"Leah blinked-the girl looked like a circus freak.

"Um. Drew?" She said. Drew let out an ear-piercing, shrill, girly bimbo shriek and Leah flinched. "Um, hey, Leah here. Don't freak out..." Leah faltered as Drew finally turned in her direction. When she saw Leah, Drew pursed her lips and frowned prettily. "O.M.G. It's just _you_. _Now_ what do you want?"

"Drew..." Leah sighed. "I need your help..."

"Oh, the answer's no. Sorry. Toodles!" Leah waved her hand and continued examining (or criticising) the other girl. "No, darling, wrong outfit, wrong makeup! Tsk, tsk, let me help you-"

"DREW!" Leah yelled in frustration. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Drew screamed back. "Um, you actually share this cabin with over ten other people, so technically this isn't your-" "SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" Drew screamed at the girl. The girl looked like she was going to cry, but she sniffled and backed out of the cabin, leaving Drew to turn back to Leah with a smirk.

_Bully,_ Leah thought. Argh. She hated getting help, especially from someone like Drew, but she had no choice. "Drew. This is important. It's regarding my quest-"

"All the more _no_, dearie. Why should I help you since you were so desperate to be on this quest in the first place-" "Drew. Your Will is in danger and getting hypnotised by this vampire freaky person called Empusa..Empusa?! Don't you know? Drew! You must help!" Leah was growing hysterical, especially when she saw Drew yawn and examine her nails.

"But of course, Leahy."

"Oh come on, Drew-say what?"

"Of course, Leahy. On one condition. You be my slave. Forever and ever and ever and ever."

"Say _what_?!"

"Well if you don't _want_ to-"

" .I will be Drew's slave forever and ever and ever and ever. Now could you just-?!"

Drew rose her eyebrows."One more thing."

"_What?_"

"You stay away from Will Solace. Back. The. Heck. Off."

"Drew-I-I... . Fine."

Drew smiled. "Well, okay!" She clapped her hands. "Willyyyyyy! Wake uppppp!"

Will groaned and screwed his eyes shut, then opened them again, clutching his head. He looked over to Leah, not even noticing Michelle and Empusa.

"Worse. Dream. Ever. Drew was suddenly my roommate for some reason and screeching for me to wake up-um. Hey. Drew. Um. Bye." Will stood up and wiped his hand over the faded picture like he was cleaning a windscreen of a car. But not before Drew sang,"Remember the promises, Leahy!"

Leah swallowed as Will frowned. "Promises?"

"It... doesn't matter. Will, look around you!"

Will glanced around, and his jaw dropped. "I have no freaking idea how I didn't notice that. Come _on!" _He drew his bow and arrow and had it loaded. Then he frowned. "Michelle's moving too fast- is she teleporting? Dang, I _really _would love to be a kid of Hecate. But anyway- I can't get a clear shot. I'm going in."

Without waiting for a reply, he drew his sword and dived into battle as well.

Leah watched for a few seconds. Her promises to Drew echoed around her head. Then, she swallowed, drew her sword, and helped Michelle and Will. She sliced and dodged along with them, but Empusa cackled and suddenly lunged, sinking her fangs into Leah's neck. She screamed, which was rare. She screamed in a pitch she didn't know was possible. A burning, fiery pain shot through her body when suddenly- nothing. Nothing at all. Her body was numb, her vision was blurry, but she could just manage to catch Empusa backing slowly away as Will and Michelle dropped their weapons and turned to her as she slumped to the ground.

"_Leah!_" Michelle's voice echoed around Leah's brain and she felt her eyelids grow heavy. She could feel something wet flowing down her neck- her blood, obviously. Will and Michelle gathered around her, kneeling. Will's eyes were wide and he was digging through his pack. Then he sat back on his haunches.

"No." He breathed, shaking his head. He turned to meet Michelle's worried eyes.

"The nectar...it's all gone. All of it."

"Completely? But how-look there!" Michelle pointed to a crowd, where a mop of flaming hair was seen bobbing around as it traveled further and further.

Will POV

"That. Lady. Is. Going. Down." Will snatched up his bow and arrow. It was going to be hard, really hard- Empusa was dashing away very fast, and mortals kept blocking the path of which the arrow would fly.

But Will shut his eyes and prayed to his father.

_Apollo... it's your son. Will._

Will had seen Apollo before, around five times before the gods were silenced. Apollo was like those typical surfer dudes, he spoke to him particularly, always singling him out since he was the Senior Counsellor. And now he begged, practically mentally groveling. Please. _Please._

Only there was silence.

The gods were silent. Of course Apollo wouldn't answer. They didn't normally help to fight their children's battles for them even if they weren't silent. Why had he bothered? And now Empusa was getting further and further away, and Leah was dying.

But then.

The bow in his hands seemed to twitch. He looked down, and suddenly it seemed to glow. The sun seemed to focus on it, and it seemed to shimmer with gold, only for a micro second. And faintly engraved on his bow was a message, in Greek:

_Whaddup, kiddo._

Then it faded.

Will smiled. He shut his eyes, sucked in a deep breath, opened his eyes and took aim. Then he let the arrow fly.

_Please, Apollo. Please._

And then a blood-curling scream flew out of Empusa's mouth. She dropped the bag of Nectar and slowly begin to disintegrate. The nectar dropped to the ground, and the ashes flew away in the wind. All that left was a bag of nectar, and a gleaming, golden arrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! This is an interruption/interval from our story! We have decided the ideal cast for us if we were to film a movie on Percy Jackson and the Olympians & the Heroes of Olympus! These are some of our ideas, but the blank ones are those we haven't decided yet. Could you suggest some via commenting? We'll take a look and decide which of your ideas are the most suitable. When we finish deciding, we'll get back to you and update the cast list ASAP! :)You can also suggest different actresses/ actors if you don't like those we chose via commenting as well.

This is our decided cast:

Percy Jackson: Logan Lerman

Annabeth Chase: Alexandra Daddario/ Emma Watson

Tyson:

Grover:

Chiron:

Clarisse La Rue:

Will Solace:

Jason Grace: Alexander Ludwig

Piper McLean: Selena Gomez/ Mila Kunis

Leo Valdez:

Frank Zhang:

Hazel Levesque: Amandla Stenburg

Drew: Jamie Chung (in her younger days)

Travis and Connor Stoll: Dylan and Cole Sprouse

Rachel Dare: Chloe Moretz

Nico di Angelo:

Bianca di Angelo:

Zoe Nightshade:

Octavian: Tom Felton

Ella:

Reyna:

Hylla:

From our fanfic:

Leah: Natalie Portman(...?)

Seth:

Michelle:

So yea :) Get suggesting!

**To Guest: Yea I know Seth and Leah are in Twilight Saga but I just put them as twins cos they sounded good together:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Will POV

Michelle closed her eyes, mumbling a few words, and the bag of ambroisa and nectar appeared in front of them. Will's arrow returned to his quiver. Please let her be okay, Will prayed. The two demigods quickly trickeled netar into Leah's mouth and...

Leah coughed. Her eyelids fluttered. And finally her eyes opened, revealing those beautiful sea green eyes. Will let out a cry of joy and hugged her as Michelle sat back, looking relieved and satisfied. Leah took a deep breath and laughed shakily. "Miss me?"

Leah POV

Then suddenly everything rushed back into her head. Will had finally snapped out of his trance, but wouldn't be hers' any longer...Leah shook her head to clear these thoughts. Leah was shaking, no, vibrating like a leaf.

"Leah?Leah, it's okay...everything's gonna be fine..."Will hugged Leah and comforted her. Leah was going to hug him back,but remembered her promise to , everything was not going to be all right. Drew made sure of that. Even with Will unhypnotised, he was gone, away from her.

Leah dropped to her knees and sobbed.

"Leah?" Will drew back and frowned. "Hey, are you okay? Does something hurt? The nectaqr worked, didn't it?"

She nodded was nothing Will could life seemed to just begin,but for her,it was the end.

**So I know its short, we'll update more later, sorry! We were wondering, if we did a fanfic about Jason and Reyna before Jason lost his memory and went to amp Half-Blood, would you read it? Oh and we've done a one-shot about Hazel and Nico meeting in the Underworld. It's called " How Nico and Hazel first met" Please read!  
**

**Comment :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Seth POV

"Stansfield, I want you up against Pevon and Mason. Hurry up, get to the sword fight area now!"

Seth gritted his teeth and begin sliding down from the long rope that hung from the ceiling. He had managed to climb to the highest position yet- three quarters of the thick coil of rope. Battle hasn't started yet-to Seth's relief, he wasn't quite ready yet. For the Earthborns, they demand a _good _battle, not one that makes fools of themselves. So the demigods called were told to train for awhile first. (Anyway, continuing)A tall, burly boy, aged about 18, with sandy blonde hair and grey eyes, jogged over from the boxing unit. Seth recognised him as Josh Pevon, one of the oldest of the few demigods in training. Surprisingly, only about a dozen demigods had been recruited. Josh Pevon was wide-shouldered, tough, strong and silent. He was one of the best fighters, and Seth swallowed uneasily as he slouched towards the large area that was fenced off from the other training units. The cave had turned out to be surprisingly big. Everyday a trainer would train his swordfighting skills, and although he started out a bit weak (okay fine, _very _weak-Leah was the true fighter-_no wait, shut up, stop thinking about her _Seth thought)he seemed to be getting better and better. He had never fought a fellow demigod before, though.

Riley Mason strutted over from the fencing area, leaving his trainer panting on the bench. He, too, had a different trainer everyday- rumour has it none of the trainers had been good enough to beat him. Riley was a rather impressive-looking 16-year-old, muscular, average height, quick and agile. His hair and slanting eyes were dark, he was mixed-race and his skin tone was a few shades darker than olive. He flashed two rows of bright, shiny white teeth at Seth as he approached the other two teens. Seth gulped and inclined his head briefly. Josh noted his presence with a grunt.

"Stansfield, Mason, Pevon." Coach Augesten was an Earthborn, but he was stout, fat,and short. His face was- well, very smashed up. He jogged over, nodded at the trio then announced. "Today we will do offensive attacking. Mason and Pevon against Stansfield. Clear? Clear! Okay, start!"

Immediately Josh and Riley drew their swords, a bronze lance and a gold sword respectively. Then, they charged at the bewildered Seth. "Wait...what?" Seth screamed, and without thinking, he turned on his heel and sped off while drawing the sword they had presented him with- large, long, silver, and the point that looks really deadly. (On receiving it, Seth the fool had just touched it lightly (just when the Earthborn shrieked "Don't touch the tip!")and blood begin flowing from his finger continuously. There must have been poison coated on it as well, because the Earthborns hurried to put ointment on his finger and his hand hurt for the next few days) He whipped around as he pulled the sword out of its sheath. He had nearly dropped the sword when it was first handed to him- it was that heavy. But now, after intensive training, the sword seemed familiar, light, and Seth sliced, doged and made passes naturally with it. Josh and Riley hurriedly backed up a bit, eyeing the sword a little anxiously.

Seth held it out, holding the hilt in a death-grip, half-confident of his skills. Josh charged suddenly, and Seth whipped towards him and their swords connected with a loud clang. Josh pushed, and their swords formed an X directly under Seth's throat. Seth quickly jerked his knee up into Josh's (very hard) stomach, and Josh doubled over with an _oof. _Seth listened to his instincts that were screaming out warnings, whirling around just in time to block Riley's sword coming down upon him.

_Please don't let me die,_ he thought, and sighed a bit. He missed the Camp. He missed his home. Most of all, he missed his sister Leah.

**Guys please check out our new one shot fanfic, How Nico and Hazel Met. Thanks!**

**-estherhannah:)**


End file.
